


Noodle Is A Woman

by Chloe_Louise_1996



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Louise_1996/pseuds/Chloe_Louise_1996
Summary: 2D finds out about the facts of life, much to the embarrassment of Noodle





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii :) As I say every time, I still am getting used to writing like this and about these characters so if it's shockingly bad i do apologise. But anywhoooo I hope you enjoy :)

It was dark in the cupboard. Even with the bathroom light on, very little of it managed to make its way into said cupboard. What didn't seem to help the matter was the fact that 2D was currently trying to fit as much of his body inside said cupboard as possible. "Well, it's dark in here. But I can't let them find me! I won't lose today" he mumbled, pushing a bottle of something out that was in the way of him allowing to push his knee further in. "Maybe I should have emptied the cupboard first." 

Completely unaware of his surroundings and what was going on behind him, he kept on pushing further into the dark space. Noodle meanwhile was stuck in a predicament. Should she interrupt whatever was happening, whatever it was that he was doing, or should she leave and wait another hour; the pain that pulsed through her abdomen decided for her. She had to ask. Floor cold under her sock clad feet, she peered at her favourite band mate. Bum wiggling high in the air as he tried and failed to fit all of himself in the cupboard under the sink, she took a breath, air filling her lungs and giving her the small boost of confidence. "Uh... 2D-san?" 

"-San?" Huh, that sounded like Noodle. Maybe she's playing too and wants my hiding spot! "Noods? S'that you love?" A crash was heard, followed by multiple expletives as the bottles on top of the sink shook and fell from the force. "Can I get into the cupboard please? I need to grab a few things. I ran out in mine" came the still muffled reply. Right, time to break free and think of another place. 

Jean clad legs folded out followed by a baggy shirt and the unruly mop of blue hair that she felt a strong desire to run her hands through. Must be the hormones she reasoned. At the exact moment he turned around to look at the her, a pain shot through her stomach and she squeaked. Small hands grabbed onto the fabric of her jumper as she bit back tears at the unwelcome pain. Damn, paracetamol was needed too now. Looking up and plastering a smile on her face, well what she thought was a smile and not more of a grimace, green eyes met black. "Uh, love, are you okay? Should I get Russ? Hell, even Murdoc?" Murdoc? Did she really look that bad? "No, No. It's okay I just need to get into the sink." English forgotten as she bit back another yelp at the pulsating pain. "Can I just get in there please?" 

This question confused 2D. She wanted his hiding space? He had thought of it all by himself and she wanted it? Hmmm. She never normally plays hide and seek with them. "What for? I was planning on hiding here you see." Pale pink spread across her cheeks and slowly covered her nose as he stood there, head tilted with curious eyes trained on the hands that kept grabbing at the fabric of her jumper. Why does she want my cupboard?

"Nothing too important I just ran out. Sorry to ask but I do need to be quick." The urgency in her voice must have conveyed the message as he nodded, still looking the image of a lost puppy, head tilted to one side, and stepped out of the way. Ducking her head, she shuffled past, trying not to jostle herself too much and aggravate the pain more. Green eyes peered into the cupboard and reached right to the back. Fingers grabbing the box she felt herself relax a bit at the feel of the familiar cool material. Phew. I knew I had hidden some somewhere else in the house.

2D meanwhile looked just as confused as when Noodle first posed her question. What was she doing in there? Why did she need this cupboard? She had her own. "Noods?" What was taking her so long? Surely she could find whatever she needed quicker than that. Toes bounced up and down on the floor as his anxiety at being found and receiving a bollocking from Murdoc made him move. "Noods I don't mean to rush ya love but..."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, Noodle stood up with a box shoved under her jumper and without sparing him a glance, mumbled a quick thank you and ran from the room. Black eyes followed before he noticed a few white things on the floor. What are those? Marshmallows? Pills? Oh they could be pills? Bending over, his face pushed forward as he examined them. Nah. Too soft to be pills. Marshmallows maybe? Nope too hard. Knees bent over one another, slim fingers collected the newly discovered fluffy things. What could Noodle possibly want with these? What are they used for? Rolling one between his thumb and forefinger, 2D sat there, cold laminate making his bum go numb. He must work out why these were so important to his Noodle. Time passed and the world outside got darker and darker as he tried to figure out what they were. Ideas came and went until his mind settled on the most reasonable option. Nose plugs. Noodle must get a lot of nosebleeds. That was the only logical explanation. He had to try it. 

Sighing, Noodle realised, some time later after the effects of a hot water bottle and many paracetamol had kicked in, that she had been quite rude to 2D. Leaving without saying a proper thank you at interrupting whatever it was that he was in the middle of doing. A puff of air left her lips as she reasoned with herself. I need to apologise. Following the path to the bathroom, she took a breath before knocking the cold wood. "2D? Are you still in there?" A minute passed. Then another. The little bit of confidence that she had built up and the explanation she had formed in her head left when the door opened suddenly to reveal 2D.... with 2 tampons shoved up his nose. "Wha? Hu... 2D-san, what, uhm, what are you doing?" All nerve lost and all coherent thought went. Why does he have tampons in his nose? Where did he even get them?! I took the box with me! A dull thudding could be heard as Russ approached the bathroom, closely followed by Murdoc, she paid them no attention. Her entire being was focused on not laughing at the sight before her. He looked so pleased with himself. Black eyes wide, with a toothy grin..... and 2 bits of sting hanging out of either nostril. 

This isn't very comfortable but I do s'pose it beats bleeding on her pillows. She must get them a lot if she needed the whole box! Oh yeah, someone knocked the door. Cool wood was pulled back to reveal a sheepish Noodle stood there. His mouth pulled back into a grin automatically as he took in her stunned expression. He vaguely heard her ask him something before laughter could be heard. Loud, booming laughter followed by hiccups and snorts. "D, mate, why have you got tampons in your nose?" the drummer asked, tears brimming his eyes. Upon hearing Russel, someone she thought of as a big brother, mention the word tampons, all resolve was lost. Noodle squeaked and turned red and she ran. Not caring that she was, again, being rude to her friends. This confused 2D. "Tampons? Why did Noodle leave?" Head tilted to the side once again, he watched as she left, eyes following her figure until she turned a corner, more than likely heading to her room. "Mate, you don't get it do you? Did nobody have the talk with you when you were younger or something?" "What d'ya mean? She had a nosebleed right? S'why I did it, thought it might cheer her up a bit" he found himself reasoning. What on earth was a tampon? "Oh boy, Muds, I'm leaving this one to you" Russel said, shaking his head as he walked away, still laughing at the sight that met them at the bathroom door. 

That was so embarrassing. Why did I have to forget to buy some more, none of this would have happened if I had gone to the store earlier on this week. Interrupting her self wallowing, a scream could be heard from upstairs followed by cackling as 2D finally found out what the fluffy tubes were for. I'm never gonna live this down now, she thought, burying her face into her pillow and closing her eyes. Nope. Never ever.


End file.
